Simplify the expression. $(-2r-4)(-4r-4)$
First distribute the ${-2r-4}$ onto the ${-4r}$ and ${-4}$ $ = {-4r}({-2r-4}) + {-4}({-2r-4})$ Then distribute the ${-4r}.$ $ = ({-4r} \times {-2r}) + ({-4r} \times {-4}) + {-4}({-2r-4})$ $ = 8r^{2} + 16r + {-4}({-2r-4})$ Then distribute the ${-4}$ $ = 8r^{2} + 16r + ({-4} \times {-2r}) + ({-4} \times {-4})$ $ = 8r^{2} + 16r + 8r + 16$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 8r^{2} + 24r + 16$